Save A Prayer
by The Tenth Doctor's Companion
Summary: Doctor WhoHarry Potter crossover. The Doctor's POV when Bellatrix attacks. Companion piece to 'Parting of the Ways'. Warnings: Character Death, mentions of attempted suicide and blood. AN: Written for the 50lyricsfanfic challenge on LiveJournal.


-1**Title:** Save A Prayer  
**Fandom:** Doctor Who/Harry Potter**  
Characters:** Barty Crouch Junior, the Tenth Doctor  
**Prompt:** #007: _like violence you have me, forever, and after; like violence, you kill me, forever and after_**  
Word Count:** 1067  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** The Doctor's POV when Bellatrix attacks.  
**Author's Notes:** Companion piece to 'Parting of the Ways'. Told from The Doctor's point of view. Written for the 50lyricsfanfic challenge on LiveJournal. Contains: Character Death, mentions of attempted suicide and blood. This fic turned out a little depressing... I hadn't originally planned to have the Doctor in it, but someone asked me to put him in and so in he's put grins. This is the first time I have ever written from the POV of the Doctor and I hope I don't have him too out of character.

_He's dead._

Alright, he, meaning Barty Crouch Junior, was a former Death Eater, but he's now on the side of good. Ever since I restored him, I've been proud of him for rising above the deep pit of depression that he found himself in. The man he is now, shows how far he has come from the broken man, who slit his wrists to escape all the pain that he had caused. I knew how he felt and if Rose hadn't been there, I'd have done the same as Barty. Barty didn't have anyone like Rose to help him the first time around and that is why he slipped into the Dark Side's influence. I remember the panic I felt when I found Barty, covered in blood, and the relief I felt when I realised he was still alive, if only barely. I have seen so much death, I didn't want to see any more. I remember telling him that 'The hardest part in this world is to live in it'. I was channelling Buffy and I realised that but I still thought it was a good piece of advice. I was mad at Barty but I patched him up and made sure he was alright. At least in the physical sense. I knew the mental wounds would take longer to heal. I would stand by him. Let him know that I was behind him and would support him in his final decision. The one I knew he would make.

_The restoration process had stripped Barty of his powers. _

He wondered why I gave him a second chance. Well the truth is, I saw myself in him and I'm not just speaking about our almost identical looks. We both have done things we had regretted later. Barty regretted joining the Death Eaters and me with the destruction of Gallifrey.

He thought himself as worthless but I didn't see him like that. Sure he made a mistake, but we all make mistakes. Even I, the Doctor, have made mistakes which have caused a whole chain of events. I saw him like a son to me and I let him know that. I was proud of him. He pulled himself out of the depression he found himself in after I restored him and he became a better man for it.

_He is destined for great things. I can see his future._

Bellatrix is there and she's being nasty to Hermione Granger, another one destined for Great Things, just because Hermione isn't a pureblood witch. Hermione Granger is facing Bellatrix with a defiant look in her eyes. A Gryffindor to the core. Bellatrix fires off a curse and before any of us can react, Barty has stepped in front of Hermione and I see him take the curse that was meant for Hermione. It was almost as if he has slowed time down but that is impossible for a human to do. He collapses with a loud groan, bleeding from his wrists, throat and chest and Bellatrix is sneering at him.

"I always thought you were a soft touch, Barty," Bellatrix sneers at him as he lays on the floor. "The Dark Lord will be proud of me. He'll be happy I managed to dispose of you." she added, before running off with a couple of teachers in pursuit.

Madam Pomfrey leans over him, trying to heal him but the look on her face isn't good. "I'm sorry," she says. "They won't heal." Bellatrix must've cursed him so he can't be healed by magical means. I just wish my sonic screwdriver worked in Hogwarts but it doesn't. I can't save him. Another death to add to the already long list.

_If my sonic screwdriver was working, I could heal those wounds in a heartbeat._

Hermione is looking at Barty with something close to respect on her face. She looks very shaken though. She leans over him and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you," she says as she pulls back.

I kneel down next to him and stroke his hair. I feel helpless as I can only watch his life force drain away with his blood. "It's my time. She killed me." he mouths at me, causing a wave of guilt to bubble up in my chest.

_It's not your time! I feel like shouting at him._

"I'm sorry, so sorry," I say to him. I lift his head up and place it on my lap and continue stroking his hair, visibly relaxing him. "I wasn't in time to save you. I'm so proud of you, Barty." I continue. I realise that I am sitting in a puddle of his blood but I don't care.

Barty looks at Harry, with regret written over his rapidly paling face and I realise what he's going to do and I hope that Harry can forgive him for his past sins. "I'm sorry for everything," Barty mouths to Harry. Harry nods back at him, with a forgiving expression on his face. Barty smiles at him and I can see his life force leave him as he breathes his last. I gently close his eyes and place his head on the floor, but I can't bring myself to stand up.

_It's times like this I hate being a Time Lord_

I bow my head in sorrow, aware that I'm on the verge of tears. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I look up and see Harry looking at me. "I should hate him," Harry says, "but I don't. He saved Hermione and I forgive him for everything he has done in the past." he continues, looking upset. He offers me a hand and helps me up as I take it.

"He was only in his thirties," I say. "Why didn't I react faster?" I ask as I wipe my eyes, pretending I just have a bit of dust in them. "I'd just regenerate. He's destined for great things and now history is changed..."

"A wise man once told me after certain events in my fifth year, that I shouldn't dwell on the 'what if's. If Barty's that important to the timeline, then history has a way of putting things right," Harry said and I realised he was right, and he was echoing my own words back to me.

_I don't see how this can be put right... But then again, I like impossible_

The End

Ok, feedback please! Tell me what you think.


End file.
